pocket_knightsfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Team suggestions?
Currently i am sporting a Sir Rogas: Level 53 200k power Hanzen: Level 67 280k power Adept talia: Level 66 298k power Christmas angel: Level 66 287k power Please feel free to critisize my crew, but remember i am the dragas miner 3 times straight on lvl 50-70, and i am rank 262 in arena, names Poe.. server Nestor Hm. All 5-star. Pretty good for level 50, I'd think. Time to start thinking about and/or developing your fifth hero. You almost certainly want it to be a 5-star, (or better), mage since you have no mages at this point. Might also want to think about a stunner. Might want to rotate the new hero in for some exp while you wait for the slot to open. Might want to decide whether you really want to be locked into 2 warr, 2 hunter, 1 mage for the rest of the game. That's not a bad lineup, but you want to be sure that's what you want to commit to. If not, now's the time to swap'em around. It doesn't get any easier or cheaper later. Teamnoir (talk) 02:27, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Personally i dont think its a big deal about the hero classes. first its deciding (2 front, 3 back) or (3 front, 2 back). Once that is decided focus on getting heroes for them for example i want 3 backline, 2 frontline. I wanted a Stunner for the front and i have Jansen . so i went with Bloodhoof , and Jansen for frontline. Next i went with Ygress , Nexara and Angel for the backline. I waited until i got a Master Wu and i replaced Bloodhoof . But enough about my team. Hanzen and Rogas are great Heroes for tanking but they cant Stun which is important for Boss fights for later dungeons. Talia is a great damage dealer and the Angel is awesome too but theres a nerf coming for her so i'm not upgrading her til i see the nerf first. Personally i think your team is fine as is but try to get a 5* hero for your last guy. Like Teamnoir i'd suggest a mage because mages are great at destroying Tanks. I'm MrHasuu in Nestor MrHasuu (talk) 03:49, January 10, 2014 (UTC) The thing about classes are the mats. The materials you need for evolving become a bottleneck if you use three of any one class. They're a bottle neck with just two, but what else can you do? If it weren't for mats, I'd probably have no hunters. Also, I don't do front/back. I use my hunter as a swing position. He's either front or back depending on who I'm borrowing. Teamnoir (talk) 04:55, January 10, 2014 (UTC) well yeah. if you're talking about borrowing people then ill put my Ygress on the frontline too since she can dodge. and yeah Evo materials are a huge pain in the ass. i'm stuck on evolving cause i dont have enough materials. MrHasuu (talk) 05:07, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Thanks All and i am considering getting to level 70, currently i am at 62. The next person I would be using would be either Merila or Vera(I have both). I definelty plan on replacing Sir Rogas because his power will not increase. Ever. The only reason I stay at this level is so I can mine Dragas Vera seems popular, and there seems to be a reason for that. I have a Merila but I haven't used her yet. I'm not sure I see what she's good for. If you're not concerned about competing with other players, then sure, mining for a while might be an ok plan. I dunno how much you get from mining. You make a lot from basic play above 70 but you have to be a lot more active. Teamnoir (talk) 18:35, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Vera over Ygress, in my book. But MrHasuu likes his Ygress so I dunno. And you still need a mage, imo. Why is your Rogas stuck? He max tier and max level at 200k power? Teamnoir (talk) 18:38, January 10, 2014 (UTC) First of all ill take Vera over Ygress all day evertday, it's just that i never got any other.. 5* Hunters... besides Ygress and Shi fu ..So i picked ygress since i prefer the backline attack over the frontilne aoe. Second Merila is a fantastic damage dealer Click Here then sort the Atk and Crit by highest. You'll notice that Merila has the highest CRIT out of all 5* heroes, and also the 3rd highest ATK out of all 5* heroes (tied with bunch of others lol). If I was you i would take the Merila first, and if Angel eats a large nerf ill replace it with Vera. Or you can gimme the Merila and Vera ;) i'd like either one lol im still using Nexara and Ygress . MrHasuu (talk) 19:56, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Ok, that makes sense. She's a single targeting mage with higher crit but lower defense than the Pravil I'm using now. 200 transfer potions ~= $50. Prolly not worth switching but I see a use for her now. Thanks. Teamnoir (talk) 20:35, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Yeah i might try and record a video of my friend's Merila so you can people can see just how powerful she really is lol. and right now im buying like 1~2 transfer potions a day i need 125 to transfer my Ygress to Marlina. MrHasuu (talk) 20:44, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Alright so I made some changes and this is it. Allon (awakened) 534k power, Rathim 550K power, Christmas angel (awakened) 526k Power, and Super Adept Talia 560k Power. I plan on replacing once I get ophelia though, (I top up a lot) Who said that ^? people should start using the "Signature" button so we know whos talking. or we can just start doing Blogposts instead of forums since the reply/comment system is better there. and I'm assuming this is Teamnoir. Your team seems ridic, my strongest is at 510k power so i stand no chance against you right now lol. i dont have any 6*s and my angel is only at "Sword" rank i didnt evolve her more cause i predicted a nerf the second i realized how much damage she does. you listed 4 heroes, whos your 5th? MrHasuu (talk) 19:40, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Wasn't teamnoir, no. I'm adept Jansen, rathim, (first on my server, I think), tao, shi fu, pravil. Teamnoir (talk) 21:04, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Sorry My bad it was me Poe.. who powted about the Allon and Rathim and those others, I just wanted A little critisizm on my main acc however though i am now level 70 and I have started using Merila 350k power I recently topped up 500 dollars worth of diamonds, and managed to obtain Rathim. I also managed to get allon cuz i had like 187 pieces 2 days ago. I kinda like to concentrate on powering up[ and evolving my characters before actually leveling up. I am soo close to ophelia also I have 15 pieces and i have 16 pieces of juralee Ah okay it was Poe, man i feel so weak and behind compare to you guys :( i only use what i get, no luxury to be picking between Heroes. at the rate im going i think my first 6* is going to be Master Jansen lool. but i think you guys have really good teams dont think you need to change anything lol.